Regret and Reformation
by Mitch3ll6900
Summary: My entry for Emile the Watcher and K.S Renyard's christmas one-shot contest. What happens when Kystal catches Fox cheating with another Vixen? Will Fox be able to prove he is truly sorry and had no intentios of it hapening?


It was around 11:30 PM on December 24th, Christmas Eve, but Krystal was not in a festive mood. She lay sobbing on the bed she and Fox had shared. The sheets were bundled at the foot of the bed and her normally radiant fur was matted in places. She was clutching a pillow in a death grip and soaking it in tears. Dropping the pillow, she wiped her eyes and rose out of the bed, thinking about her husband, lip locked in the arms of a coal-Black vixen. She stumbled into the bathroom and set the tub for a scalding 99 degrees F.

_I can't believe that he would throw our marriage away like that. Was I just a toy to him? Goddess I love him so much it hurts but I don't know if I can handle this…_

**III**

Across town, Fox McCloud was drowning his sorrows in a bottle. It seemed to him like he had been at it all night, which he probably had. He downed his shot and gave the bartender the signal for another.

"No barkeep," came a familiar gruff voice. "Do not give him any more."

Fox turned to tell the person to jump off a bridge when he stopped.

"Mitch…" He slurred.

Mitch was a vulpine that had been one of Fox's friends since his time at the academy. His Blazing orange coat was accented by a black flight vest and black cargo jeans. His authentic mirrored shades hid his eyes from Fox, who sighed visibly. If Mitch stared at you with his steel gray eyes, he would pierce your soul.

"You've had enough Fox. I saw what happened last night and I saw Krystal run out of here with tears in her eyes. "

At this Fox sobered up a bit and replied "I… I'm so sorry… Krystal… Do you think she will forgive me?"

Mitch pulled off his shades to show Fox his eyes, eyes that were filled with compassion. "I honestly don't know Fox. I do know that she is confused on why you would do what you did. I really think she feels more alone than when her planet was destroyed. The one person that she cared about, that she trusted after her race was annihilated, she feels like it was a sick game. If it was me, I would withdraw completely from you."

"What can I do? I messed up so bad…"

"You can apologize." Mitch breathed. "You can't just do some stupid 'I'm sorry' bull either. It has to be a genuine apology."

**III**

Krystal flopped herself down on the couch and fought the urge to break out in tears again. Sitting on the coffee table was a picture of her and Fox. They were locked together against the backdrop of Cape Claw. She was facing away from him with her hand on the back of his head and their muzzles locked together. The Sun Glared behind her, giving the picture a blinding appearance. It was a picture of their first kiss. If she closed her eyes she could feel his chiseled arms around her waist.

Her communicator buzzed, snapping her out of her reverie. She glanced at the name and smiled when it showed the words _Peppy Hare. _She answered it feeling like she could use someone to talk to.

"Krystal! I heard what happened from Katt, after she got it out of a drunken Falco. Are you alright?"

"Just flipping dandy Peppy! Why would you have to ask?" she bit back.

Peppy looked at her like the wise old man he was and he thought carefully before answering "I don't think he did it purposely dear."

"Well what did he do then? How could he not have meant it? You forget that I saw him."

"You saw him kiss another vixen. Did you see what he did afterwards? Falco says that he immediately pushed the other girl off of him and went to the bar."

"I don't know if I can forgive him…" she sobbed. "He should have stayed sober…"

"Darling I cannot tell you what to do, I only encourage you to listen to Fox. What you decide is your choice."

"I'll try Peppy…"

**III**

Fox sat in the passenger seat of his car with Mitch gunning the throttle as far as it would go. Mitch had talked him into doing something he didn't think he would ever have to do again.

He was going to apologize to Krystal.

He was just pulling into the driveway of his house when he received a message from peppy.

_Fox, I talked to Krystal. She is really upset and she looks like she's been to hell and back. I would suggest you tell her the complete and utter truth._

Fox sighed in exasperation. He knew that Krystal wouldn't be happy with him but he still had no idea how to tell her that he was legitimately sorry. He felt himself sinking deeper into his despair when he saw his house coming up. As Mitch parked his car, Fox felt the plug pop on his life, everything he had worked for, was going down the drain.

_Trust your instincts Fox._

_What?_

_I said that you need to trust your instincts_

_._

_Dad?_

Fox got out of his car as the form of James McCloud shimmered into view. James was accompanied by a blue fox that looked similar to Krystal, only he wore just the loincloth.

_Who are you? _ Fox asked the vulpine.

_I am Marcus of the Cardinal Sun, Krystal's father and ruler of Cerinia._

_Why are you both here? You're dead!_

_We know what happened last night Fox, _Marcus answered._ We also know that you had no intentions of doing what you did. You must understand though, even if we know that you did not intend to do it, you must still be held accountable._

_While we know also that you are trying to fix the problem. _James added. _ We have come to let you know that we do not hold the cards of your future._

Fox looked at his father, astounded.

_No, _James continued. _ The one that holds your future in their paws is Krystal._

_She was extremely hurt by what you did Fox. She knows deep down that you did not mean to do it, but she is letting the hurt dictate her. Pain can morph those with a pure heart. You, need to break away the hurt, break it away and show her how much you care and how bad you feel that you let yourself be led astray. _

_How? I don't know what to do… I messed up so bad that… I'm afraid that we will never be the same._

James smiled and replied, We_ cannot guarantee that things will go back to what they were. We cannot guarantee anything to Fox. The only piece of advice I can give you is…_

_ …Trust your instincts._

With that, James and Marcus faded to be replaced by Krystal. Her fur was matted around her eyes, making it obvious that she had been crying a lot. Her slender form was slumped, as if she had been defeated. Her blue form was accented by a cerulean bathrobe. Her eyes were what had his attention; the deep blue orbs had red cracks running across them. It looked as if someone had thrown a rock at a window.

"Fox?" she said, surprised.

"Hello Krystal," He said as he stepped forward. He knew what to do.

**III**

Krystal was lying on the couch when she heard the doorbell ring. She tried to sense who it was, but she felt two presences blocking her. She sighed as she got off of the couch and answered the door.

To her surprise it was Fox. He was dressed in a green shirt, with a silver flight vest to match his silver cargo jeans. His red scarf was caked with dry alcohol and vomit. His eyes were bright and clear and seemingly focused on something behind her. She turned to look and saw nothing. When she turned back, Fox was focused entirely on her.

"Fox?" she asked, not sure what mindset he was in.

"Hello Krystal." He said as he stepped forward. Instantly, his muzzle met hers and she felt all of her pain melt away like butter on the stovetop. She found herself welcoming the kiss and even pulling him tighter. Her mind rebelled at her actions, but her heart won out. She was sure that this was right.

When he pulled away, he started to babble.

"Krystal I am so sorry. Falco and I had a little too much to drink and I didn't… Mean it." He started to choke back sobs, but he persisted. "I can't justify what I did, but I stopped as soon as I saw you. I know how much I messed up and I am so…"

He was silenced as her lips met his again. She had tears of joy in her eyes from listening and watching what he said in his mind. She had seen him pull away from the black vixen and she had felt his shame. As she pulled away she began to speak.

"Fox, when I saw you with that vixen, I was heartbroken. I felt as if you thought I was just some toy to toss around as you pleased. Here was the first person I trusted since my planets destruction, and he had betrayed my trust. Now I see that your feelings are genuine, I see how much I was wrong. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I forgive you."

Those three words echoed around Fox's head. Ever since he realized what he had done, he had dreamed that he would hear her say those words. At that exact moment, the clock struck twelve, it was Christmas day! He immediately remembered what he had done earlier the day before, before all this mess had started.

"Krystal" he started as he reached into his pocket. "I saw this yesterday and I was instantly reminded of you." His hand came out of his pocket to reveal one of the most beautiful jewels she had ever seen. In the middle of a sterling silver ring, was a deep cerulean gem. "I thought that it matched your eyes so perfectly, and I had to get it. Now, I think it makes a perfect 'I'm sorry'"

Krystal led Fox to the couch and they sat down, snuggling together for warmth. She turned on the T.V and instantly found a Christmas special.

"The greatest present I could ever have, is you." She sighed.

Fox and Krystal fell asleep knowing that their marriage was back on track.

**1781 words! Wow. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my entry for Emile the Watcher and K.S Reynard's Christmas one shot contest. I just got the inspiration on like the 1****st**** and I decided 'Aww what the heck. I may not win but it will sure be fun to try!' Let me know how I did. I just started writing so if it seems kinda crap, then you know why. All the emotions were the hardest to get going. If you want to know more about Mitch, you can check out my other story 'Mitch the Fox' chapter 5 will be up soon!**

**Merry Christmas guys! :D**

**~Mitch3ll6900**


End file.
